Rotary table machines for container treatment are usually designed as stretch-blow molding machine, rinser, filler, closer, inspection machine, labeling machine and/or printing machine for containers. The containers, for example bottles or cans, are received in a carousel in container receptacles and transported by them. To achieve high precision in the treatment, the position of the container receptacles must be determined with high precision during the rotation of the carousel.
The container receptacles are arranged at a regular spacing on the carousel along a circular path about the axis of rotation by means of a machine pitch. For example in a labeling machine, about 70 container receptacles are arranged at the carousel in which the containers are received and which are, in addition to the rotation of the carousel, pivoting about their own axis by means of a servomotor. Thereby, each container may be pivoted relative to a labeling unit such that the label may be applied to the complete container circumference. For a precise positioning of the label, the position of the carousel and thus that of the container receptacles relative to the labeling unit must be exactly known.
DE 69411 178 T2 discloses a carousel with container receptacles and a shaft, wherein a motor with a driving gearwheel engages a central gearwheel at the shaft. Moreover, the rotary transducer is additionally driven via the central gearwheel by which then the position of the carousel may be determined.
DE 10 2004 055 745 A1 also discloses a rotary table machine with a carousel and a shaft, the rotary transducer being here centrally arranged at the shaft.
In such rotary table machines it showed that the container treatment, such as for example the labeling, is insufficiently precise.